


Colds aren't that bad

by orphan_account



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-14 05:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cisco catches a cold and Barry comes to help.





	Colds aren't that bad

**Author's Note:**

> Day Five: Sick!Fic

Cisco wraps himself up with blankets that don't keep him warm. He feels like he's in a freezer. Cisco shivers violently, his body trying and failing to create enough kinetic energy to heat him up. But he knows that the reason why he feels cold is because his body temperature is way higher than the room he's in. His throat is itchy and he can't stand up from his bed since his muscles are sore from the denaturing of his tissues due to his high temperature. He needs to get to S.T.A.R. Labs and help the team fight against any metahuman threats. Cisco can't allow one measly cold prevent him from saving Central City from danger.

He rolls over to the edge of his bed and lowers himself down to the floor. Cisco grabs the side of his bed and manages to lift himself up. He uses the wall to support his weight as he reaches towards the other end of his room. His body becomes shaky again, and he falls to the ground. Cisco gives up on his mission. He reaches for his phone and dials a number. Once the person on the other end of the line picks up, he begins to speak.

“Sorry,” Cisco begins. He then immediately cringes at how raspy his voice sounds. “I won't be able to come to S.T.A.R. Labs today.”

_ “That's fine. There hasn't been any signs of suspicious activity today,” _ Barry's voice responds through his speaker.  _ “Hope this isn't invasive, but can you tell me why?” _

“I'm sick.”

_ “Oh, I see. I'll be there!” _

“Wait! Don't -” He doesn't get the chance to tell Barry not to come. Wind rushes in front of Cisco as Barry appears in his apartment.

Barry hangs up the call on his phone and looks at Cisco. Cisco then realizes how pitiful he must look right now, laying on the floor. Barry picks Cisco up and carries him to the bed at a normal human pace.

“Do you want me to get you anything?” Barry asks. “You know, to help you get better?”

“Yes please,” Cisco quietly mutters. He tries not to make eye contact with Barry, ashamed of how helpless he feels. “Can you also get me a cough drop, and some water?”

Barry speeds out of the room. Cisco waits for a couple of moments and Barry walks in with water and cough drops. “Sorry if I took too long. ”

“Dude, you only took a few minutes,” Cisco puts a cough drop in his mouth and drains the water out of his glass. “And thanks. You didn't have to come though, I could've taken care of myself.”

“It didn't seem that way when you called me.”

“Shut up,” Cisco responds playfully. He shuts his eyes. “I could handle myself perfectly well.”

“Are you sure about that?” Barry lays down beside him and wraps his arms around Cisco. Despite his cold, Barry radiates more heat than he does. Cisco appreciates Barry's presence, since he's finally shaking less than he was before.

“Yes,” Cisco mutters. “I'm sure.”

Barry gently presses a kiss on his head. “Well, if you change your mind, I'll be here.”

He slowly begins to leave, but Cisco grabs his arm. “Wait. Can you stay with me?”

Barry smiles. “Of course. Anything for you, Cisco.”


End file.
